Follow the music in your heart
by SpringWindAlice
Summary: Amelia grew up in a rich family, who always submitted her to the rigid rules of the high society. All she wanted was escape. She never thought that her occasion would come with a Samurai. [Kid Darkness/OC] [Julian/OC]
1. Chapter 1

I'm Amelia Rachel, for the friends Amy or Ames.

I grew up in a rich family, who always submitted me to the rigid rules of the high society.

When I expressed my desire to dance, my parents decided to put me into the dance lesson of my sister Samantha.

They wanted me to become a classic dancer.

But in my heart there was another music.

Another type of rhythm is in my blood.

Only my sister, who is secretly a member of the Pirates, can understand my needs and my desires.

But I've never thought that my occasion would come along with the worst enemies of the Pirates.


	2. Show me what you can do

POV Amy

I was walking in the park with my best friend Emala, with the hood down on my face, hiding my face to avoid that someone could recognize me.

Suddenly we saw a group of people; looking over the shoulder of a girl, I saw two guys who were doing a dance battle.

I watched a tall guy wearing all black brutally defeating the other boy, who was certainly inexperienced.

I was admired: I've always dreamed to dance like him.

Emala and Samantha, when I was alone at home, teach me to do break dance. I was not bad, but I felt like what I was doing wasn't enough.

Suddenly I felt a rough push on my back; my bag finished on the ground. I picked it, but when I looked up my eyes met the dark eyes of the guy in black.

-25 dollars on the little girls!- Shouted a boy.

-Are you kidding? 50 on Kid Darkness!-

The guy in front of me smirked. –Show me what you can do, little girls.- He said.

Emala grinned at the boy. -C'mon Amortentia, show that KID what the Poison twins can do!- She exlaimed, using the nickname we used to call each other.

I closed my eyes and focused my mind on the music.

Then we started dancing.

POV Kid Darkness

I watched the two girls dancing like experts.

I never saw the girl who the other just called Amortentia in the streets, but the other, Emala also know as Poison Snake, is one of the best dancers that "work" alone.

They stopped dancing with a perfectly synchronized headspin.

-C'mon, kid, show us what YOU can do!- Grinned Emala.


	3. We are Samurai

POV Emala

-Em, do you think that we had a good idea to follow him?- Amy asked me.

After the battle, the guy told us to follow him. -I know someone who will really appreciate **(I don't know the writing of some words, a little help in the reviewes if I write something wrong will be really accepted ^3^)** your talent.- He said misteriously.

-I don't know sistah... but if he try to rape us I block him and you beat him, okay?-

-Oks.-

We entered in a big warehouse. The music inside was deafening. A group of girls and boys was dancing. I looked at them, eyes opened wide.

-Julian!- Shouted Kid Darkness.

A blonde guy with ice blue eyes stopped dancing and walked to us. -Where have you been, brat?- He asked.

-I found two recruits.- Kid said.

-What? We had never said that we will dance with your crew.- Said Amy. -We're just considering your offer.-

-Uh, the princess is showing the fangs.- Laughed Kid.

-Call me again princess, and you'll become female.- Growled her.

Julian laughed. -Sorry for the rudeness of Kid, he was just trying to say that the Samurai needs girls like you and your friend.- He said to me. -First, what's your name?-

-I'm Emala, and my friends is Amelia, but she prefers Amy.-

-Nice to meet you, girls, I'm Julian and he his Danny, or Kid Darkness. So, returning to affair. My friend brought you here because we need good dancers for the second World Jam.-

Uhhh, I knew what the World Jam was, two years ago the Samurai were brutally defeated by Amy's sister's crew, the Pirates.

-Wow, so you want us to become Samurai?- I asked.

-I'm not forcing you, but yes, I think that you will be amazing with us.- He responded.

I looked at Amy. -What do you think, Ames?-

-I think we should try. We're in, Julian.-

-It's decided then. Come here, I'm introducing you to the crew.-


End file.
